The Third Uchiha
by Angel Biersack Vanity
Summary: This story is about Mitsukai Kitsune Uchiha, the middle Uchiha, Itachi's and Sasuke's sister. This is about her life in Konoha and what happens when Orochimaru AND the Akatsuki comes after her. What will she do? Will she find love along the way? And will she be able to choose between her brothers, or bring them together again...? Oh, this is off my Quotev just so ya know.
1. Character Info-Mitsukai

Hiya, I'm Mitsukai (Angel) Kitsune (Fox) Uchiha, most people call me Mitsukai or Kitsune though, and my friends (Not that I have many) call me Kit or Mitsu. Oh and my eyes are blue, not black like most Uchihas, I allready have my sharingan but I also have rinnegan and byakugan, how I don't know. Oh yeah, I've already got my Mangekyou Sharingan since my friend died on a mision last year.

I'm nine years old and I have two awesome brothers; Itachi Uchiha my amazing aniki, and Sasuke Uchiha my adorable otouto, but don't tell Sasuke I said he's adorable, he'll flip. Anyways, I'm a jounin from the hidden leaf village, and a member of the ANBU black ops, just like Itachi ^-^ ! Itachi always calls me Angel or Fox coz he knows that if anyone other than him tried to call me that they'd end up in a ditch somewhere in the forest (I've always gave him and Sasuke special treatment, they are my brothers after all). I have black wings that I can fold into my back or call out if I need to make a quick getaway. I also have waist-length black hair and I'm three inches taller than Sasuke. I always wear black or red and I **_despise_ **fan-girls and the colour pink!

My chakra natures are, well, all of them to be honest, which is totally bad ass! I can use Ice, Wood and control Sand too!

I'm a Kind, Caring person but I'm also; **_VERY_ **Short-tempered, Bitchy, Foul-mouthed, Violent/Aggressive, Unpredictable, and kinda Perverted, oh and don't mess with me or my family or else I **_WILL_ **fucking kill you. I'm very Artistic/Creative and love art and singing, dancing, drawing, writing music/lyrics/etc, that sorta crap, I'm very intelligent, but what do you expect from Itachi's sister? I hate bugs and don't get me started on arachnids (I'm arachnophobic), and I **love** music.

Okay so that's about it, oh, wait, I'm also the host of the Ten-tailed, winged wolf; He's called Oni Okami (Demon Wolf) but I call him Okami, or Wolf, or Demon, either way he doesn't really care what I call him as long as we don't argue or anything. Oh and I can call him out without him taking over my body so I can use him as a guard dog or a partner when I need to.

Ok, now **_that's_ **everything you need to know for now so I'll see y'all later! Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay just a quick disclaimer which I probably should have done on the first chapter but oh-well! Anyways, I only own Mitsukai, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story, if I did, well let's just say people wouldn't need to write yaoi anymore.**

**Oh and speaking of yaoi, this story is rated M for a reason, there ****_WILL_****be violence, there ****_WILL_****be cussing, a lot of it, there ****_WILL_****be yaoi, and there ****_WILL_****be explicit scenes in this story. If you don't like ****_ANY_****of the things stated above or are innocent in any way then I kindly suggest that you stop reading unless you wish to lose any innocence you have left.**

**You ****_HAVE_****been warned, now on with the story! Oh before I forget, there will be changes between POV but I'll write who it is above it inbetween two of those star things so you know who it is, any thoughts will be in bold italics, everything else will be normal.**

*Mitsukai's POV*

_**'Finally I can get home and see my family again! I've missed Itachi and Sasuke so much over the past week.'**_I thought as I glided silently over the houses of Konoha heading back toward the Uchiha compound. **_'I hope I'm not too late back, after all, it is dark already. Wait! What's that down there? Is that Sasuke? Shouldn't he be back home by now? Oh well, might as well head home with him.'_**I thought as I slowly descended from the sky. I landed a little behind Sasuke and folded my wings so that they vanished.**_'Hm, he doesn't seem to have seen or heard me. I think I might try to startle him a little.'_** I thought smirking slightly.

"Hey Sasuke! Shouldn't you be at home by now!?" I called making him jump slightly. **_'Well that was easy!' _**I thought chuckling quietly to myself as he turned to face me.

"Onee-chan! You scared me!" He exclaimed running over to me and hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, please forgive me?" I asked hugging him back.

"It's OK Mitsu-chan, I forgive you. So how was your mission?" He asked releasing my waist.

"It went well and without a hitch, that's all I'm aloud to say, and you never did answer my question. Shouldn't you be home by now?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"Mitsu-chan!" He whined as he straightened out his hair glaring playfully at me.

"I guess I should really be home by now but I went to the training grounds when I was done at the academy. And guess what, I can do the fireball jutsu now!" He exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Aw! Congratulations Sasuke, I'm proud of you." I said smiling back at him.

"Thanks Mitsu-chan!" He exclaimed.

"You're welcome Sasuke. Now, how about we head home before mother starts to worry?" I asked.

"Okay, lets go then onee-chan!" He said.

"Race ya!?" I exclaimed smiling brightly at him. He smiled back then bolted off ahead of me.

"Last one home has to do the dishes!" He exclaimed giggling as he ran.

"Oh hell naw! No fair Sasuke! You had a head start!" I exclaimed giggling as I ran after him. I soon caught up to him and we ran side-by-side into the compound, but something was off.

"Onee-chan, why are all the lights off? It's still too early for everyone to be in bed isn't it?" Asked Sasuke as we ran down the streets of the compound, me a few feet ahead of him.

"I don't know Sasuke, but something isn't right here. Stay close to me, kay." I said slowing down a little so that Sasuke could keep up and put all my senses on full alert. **_'Something definitely isn't right here, no one should be in bed yet, not the adults anyways.'_** I thought as we continued to run through the compound. I stopped suddenly and looked around having sensed someone nearby.

"Onee-chan? Did you see someone up there?" Asked Sasuke pointing to nearby rooftop.

"I thought I did, and I _definitely_ sensed someone." I replied looking up at the empty rooftop.

"Maybe you should use your byakugan? That way you'd know for sure." Said Sasuke. I shook my head.

"I can't Sasuke, it would use up too much of my chakra and I don't have much left from my mission as it is, and from what I've seen, I might need it. Come on, we need to find out what's going on." I said grabbing Sasuke's hand, he nodded and we started running towards home again when I caught the scent of blood, and we were heading straight towards it. We rounded a corner and froze at what we saw; bodies, everywhere. Men, women and children, massacred. There bodies torn and bloody, strewn across the streets. Blood splattered across the ground and walls, pooling around the bodies of the slain.

"My God!" I whispered covering my mouth in horror.

"Mitsu, what about mother and father? Do you think they're alright?" Asked Sasuke as he gripped my hand tighter. I squeezed his hand slightly in return.

"I don't know Sasuke, but we're going to find out! Come on!" I said as we ran towards home, praying that our parents were safe and unharmed. We reached the house and it was just like the others, black and abandoned looking. We slowly started searching the house for a sign of our parents. We were checking their room when we heard a noise downstairs and I caught the scent of fresh blood. **_'Oh no!'_** I thought as Sasuke turned towards the door.

"It must be mother and father! Come on Mitsu!" Said Sasuke as he ran downstairs.

"Sasuke, wait!" I whisper/yelled as I followed him. He was stood outside the door to the living area, frozen with terror at first, but he slowly managed to open the door to reveal a horrific sight; Our parents bodies bloody and torn on the floor, surrounded by a pool of their own blood which was splattered across the whole room.

"Mother? Father? Why? Why did this have to happen?" Asked Sasuke in a whisper as tears slowly leaked down his face. I didn't know how to respond so I stood in silence and glanced around the room. Which was when I noticed there was someone standing over their bodies, hidden in the shadows so we couldn't see his face. **_'Wait! I know that chakra! It can't be! Itachi!'_**I thought, never taking my eyes of him.

"How pathetic you are brother! Crying over nothing! They were weak, beneath me!" Said the shadowed figure of Itachi, causing Sasuke's gaze to snap up to his.

"Itachi, why?" Whispered Sasuke.

"I needed to test the limits of my abilities. And the test ends with you two" Replied Itachi.

"Sasuke, I need you to run. Don't argue, just run! And don't look back! No matter what, don't look back!" I said as I drew my katanas and Sasuke's gaze fixed on me.

"But onee-chan-"

"GO! I can deal with this, now RUN!" I snapped at him cutting off his protest. He nodded and ran out the door and away from the house saying something that sounded like; _'Be careful onee-chan! I can't loose you too!'_. **_'You won't. I promise.'_**I thought as I turned to face Itachi.

"Clever girl, telling him to run. But I'm _still_ going to kill you both. Just like I killed everyone else." Said Itachi as he drew his katana.

"Not quite, Itachi!" Croaked a voice that was unmistakably mother's.

"Mum!" I whispered as I put away my katanas and went to kneel her side, turning her over so I could see her face, and i was shocked when I saw that she wielded the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Impossible!" Whispered Itachi who took a step back, a look of utter shock and disbelief on his face.

"Mitsu my darling daughter, you know what happens if you use these eyes do you not?" Croaked my mother. I nodded in response.

"Well, I never want that for you. And we both know how to prevent it. So, here's my final gift to you." She rasped as she placed her bloodied hand to my forehead and closed her eyes. At first nothing happened, then she opened her eyes again and they were back to their original coal black and I felt a searing pain behind my eyes and I felt liquid leak from the corners of my eyes and knew what had happened, she had given me her eyes, and I had gained the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. My mother smiled up at me and then became limp in my arms. I gently laid her down again before standing and turning to face Itachi.

"Okay, cut the crap Itachi! And tell me why you did this!" I demanded.

"Didn't I already tell you this?" Asked Itachi as he regained his composure.

"Yeah well I don't buy it! Now tell me the truth!" I snapped.

"Hm, You always were the intelligent, and demanding, one of us. Angel." He said disappearing.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I suddenly felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck. **_'Aw crap!'_**I thought as my vision blurred and I began to fall but I was caught before I hit the ground.

"Why?" I whispered as spots appeared in my vision and I felt myself lowered onto the ground.

"Because I had no choice." I heard Itachi whisper faintly.

"I'm sorry, but I assure you, I won't harm either you or Sasuke. Goodbye, Angel..." He said as I lost all consciousness.

*Sasuke's POV*

"Sasuke, I need you to run. Don't argue, just run! And don't look back! No matter what, don't look back!" Said Mitsu as she drew her katanas, I turned to look at her and began to protest.

"But onee-chan-"

"GO! I can deal with this, now RUN!" Mitsu snapped cutting me off. I nodded and ran out the door and away from the house.

"Be careful onee-chan! I can't loose you too!" I said as I ran, praying that she'll be okay. **_'I'm scared, I'm scared.'_** I thought as I ran, I kept on running through the compound, tears in my eyes and sobbing as I went.  
"I don't wanna die!" I said as Itachi appeared in front of me. **_'Oh no, Mitsu! Please be alright!' _**I thought as terror took hold of my body.

"It's a lie! This isn't like you aniki, it can't be!" I said, still not believing that he could have done this.

"I have acted as the big brother you desired for one reason...because I wanted to discover how powerful you were. I needed to find a worthy opponent to test the limits of my own abilities. You have that unique potential, now I've made you hate me, you have the desire to defeat me, which is exactly why I'm going to allow you to live. Don't you see? It's all for my own benefit, like me, you may be one of the few who can use Mangekyou Sharingan, but there is a catch; You must take the life of your best friend!" He said.

"No, that's a lie!" I said in disbelief.

"Kill him, just like I did!" He said causing me to remember when those officers came to ask Itachi about Shisui's death.

"You're saying, that was you!? Itachi, you killed Shisui?" I asked realization and shock hitting me like a fist to the face.

"I did, how else do you think I obtained these powers? You'll find a document in the clan's secret gathering place located in the main hall of Nakumo shrine, under the seventh tatami mat on the far right, the document contains an explanation of the Uchiha clan's jutsu, it tells of the visual jutsu's true purpose." He said. **_'What? The true purpose?'_** I thought confused.

"If you discover how to activate it, you will be the fifth person to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, including Angel and myself. To ensure that happens, hehe, that's enough reason to let you live. Well, that's it." He said turning slightly, I let a small whimper escape my lips and he stopped again.

"Oh don't worry, you're not worth killing! My foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me one day, in hate, and revenge. Surviving in such an unsightly manner as this, by all means flee. Cling to your wretched life, and then one day, when you posses the same eyes...Come back and face me!" He said activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. We locked eyes for only a moment and I slowly lost all consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I only own Mitsukai, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story, if I did, well, ya probably don't want to know :D. **

**This story is rated M for a reason; there ****_WILL_********be violence, there ****_WILL_********be cussing, a lot of it, there ****_WILL_********be yaoi, and there ****_WILL_********be explicit scenes in this story. If you don't like ****_ANY_********of the things stated above or are innocent in any way then I kindly suggest that you stop reading unless you wish to lose any innocence you have left.**

**You ****_HAVE_********been warned, now on with Chapter 2!**

*Sasuke's POV-The Next Day*

I woke up in a hospital bed, panting heavily and with a cold sweat. **_'A dream.'_** I thought as I started to get up but pain shot through my wrist which I now realized was bandaged up. I had a small flashback from when I fainted. **_'Wait, I landed on that wrist didn't I?'_** I thought as I slowly got out of bed and walked into the room next door to mine, my sister was unconscious in one of the beds, but was otherwise unharmed.

"I'm glad you're okay onee-chan. Please wake up soon." I said quietly. **_'Thank Kami she's alright!' _**I thought as I hear voices in the corridor.

"Ya, that's what I heard too. Those two were the only ones who survived the massacre. Someone said they think they have an older brother, is that right?" Asked one nurse.

"Yeah, they do. But no one knows where he is right now." Replied another.

"I can't believe it, that the elite Uchiha clan could just be-" I didn't hear the rest, I'd already slipped past the two nurses and started running towards the compound. I stopped outside the compound gates to catch my breath, the gates were crossed with police tape which I stepped under. I looked around and saw my aunt and uncle sat by a shop.

"Why hello there Sasuke! What tasty treats can I get for you today?" Asked my aunt smiling as my uncle sat reading his newspaper. A smile appeared on my face but quickly disappeared when the vision faded, showing me cracked and smashed windows, and the streets stained with the blood of the slain. **_'It was just my imagination.'_** I thought sadly. I stood there for a while and it soon began to rain, lightly at first, but it soon became heavy as I slowly walked towards my home. I was drenched long before I got there and slid open the door. I slowly walked through the house, towards the living area, leaving my shoes by the door, dripping water behind me as I went. I stood looking at the blood-stained floor and walls and the place where my parents bodies had lain, I looked at the outlines the police had left where they were and I noticed mother's was in a different position than before. **_'I wonder if onee-chan moved her?'_**I thought as everything finally sank in and I fell to the ground, trying to fight back the tears, and failing.

"Sasuke!? Sasuke!? Finally, I found you! I've been so worried!" Exclaimed Mitsu as she ran into the room and pulled me into a hug, tears streaming down her face.

*Mitsukai's POV*

I could hear voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I slowly opened my eyes to see a young brunette nurse stood at the bottom of my bed.

"Ah! Miss Uchiha, I'm glad to see your awake. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked smiling brightly. **_'Ugh! How can she be smiling!? Doesn't she know what happened last night!?'_** I thought pissed that she could seem so happy when something so terrible had happened the night before.

"I'm fine, where's Sasuke? I need to be sure he's alright." I said trying to get up and causing pain to shoot through my neck where Itachi struck me. **_'Ugh! Itachi, you are in so much trouble when I next see you! I'mma kick your ass!'_**I thought, closing my eyes from the pain as I sat up and swung my legs off the bed and onto the floor.

"Miss! You need to stay in bed and rest! Please get back into bed!" Exclaimed the nurse as she tried to get me back into the bed which only succeeded in pissing me off. I snapped my eyes open and gave her a glare that would scare even the toughest members of the ANBU, and trust me when I say; I _know_ for a _FACT_ they would be terrified.

"Now you listen to me! I **_DO NOT_**take orders from anyone! I am perfectly fine, just a little bit sore! Now, take me to see my brother!" I demanded.

"Hai, Uchiha-san! He's in the room next door." Squeaked the nurse. I nodded in response.

"Thank you, um, do you have a mirror? There's something I want to check before I go in." I asked her, calm again. She nodded and handed me a small mirror from her pocket. I took it and closed my eyes and activated my new sharingan, I felt a slight pain in my eyes and a small amount of blood leaked down my cheeks.

"Oh my! Miss! Are you alright!?" Exclaimed the nurse worry clear in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just my new sharingan." I replied calmly as I slowly opened my eyes to see if they'd changed much and wasn't disappointed.

"Whoa!" I said. **_'Holy shit! Dude, these are fucking awesome!'_**I thought as I took a tissue from the nurse to wipe the blood from my face. I shook my head and deactivated my sharingan before handing the nurse her mirror back.

"Thanks again. Now, where did you say Sasuke was?" I said smiling brightly at the nurse.

"You're welcome. He's right through here." She said walking out the door and into the room next to mine. She pulled back the curtain to one of the beds but it was empty.

"Oh no! He's gone!" Exclaimed the nurse as she ran, presumably, to get security.

"Don't bother with security, I'll find him." I said jumping out of the window into the pouring rain and spreading my wings. I flew straight towards the compound and landed inside the taped up gates, putting away my wings before sprinting through the blood-stained streets calling Sasuke's name over and over, tears streaming down my face from worry.

"Sasuke, where are you!?" I sobbed as I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. **_'Where is he!? where would he go!?'_**I thought to myself. **_'Wait! The house! He'd go home!'_** I thought bolting towards the house. As I got closer I could hear faint sobbing that got louder as I got closer to the house.

"Sasuke!? Sasuke!?" I called running through the house, not getting any response. I ran to the living area and saw Sasuke sat on the floor sobbing.

"Finally, I found you! I've been so worried!" I exclaimed running into the room and pulling him into a hug, tears streaming down my face.

"Please don't ever do that again! I thought I'd lost you!" I sobbed into his hair.

"I'm sorry onee-chan, I didn't mean to worry you!" He cried into neck.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm just glad you're alright." I said as I put a stop to my tears.

"Onee-chan? There's something I need to do at the Nakumo shrine." He said as his tears too stopped falling. **_'I wonder what he could possibly have to do there?'_**I thought.

"Okay, I'll come with you." I said standing up and giving Sasuke my hand. We walked to the shrine and I followed Sasuke inside. He headed straight towards the tatami mat that hides the clan's secret gathering place. **_'How does he know about that!? Wait, Itachi! He is so dead when I get my hands on him!'_**I thought as Sasuke moves the mat and walks down the dark flight of stairs to the room containing the secret document about the true purpose of the clan's visual jutsu and began to read it.

"I see now. So that's what it all means? Mitsu, you have the Mangekyou Sharingan, don't you?" Asked Sasuke as he turned to face me. **_'Well, it's about time he found out.'_**I thought letting out a small sigh.

"Yes, I do Sasuke." I replied.

"Did you...Know about all of this?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. And so did mother and father. Mother also had the Mangekyou, but no one knew about that until last night." I replied, looking at the ground.

"What!? But how is that possible? Shouldn't she have gone blind? And what do you mean no one knew till last night?" He asked shocked.

"I don't know how she got it, and yes, if you use it too much it will damage your eyesight, but it would seem that mother didn't use hers much if at all. As for how no one knew, well, you see. Mother kept it hidden from people so they weren't afraid of her. Anyways, last night after I told you to run I discovered mother was still alive, but barely. She showed me her Mangekyou Sharingan and said she never wanted me to loose my sight because of mine." I replied, never taking my eyes from the floor.

"But, that means...She gave you her eyes, didn't she?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I have obtained the third stage of the Sharingan. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." I replied solemnly as I activated my sharingan and faced Sasuke so that he could see it. he stayed silent for a moment and stood there in utter shock.

"Well then, that just means that you'll always have a part of her in you, doesn't it." He said smiling solemnly up at me.

"Yeah, I guess it does." I said, returning the smile.

"C'mon, we need to see the Hokage so we can get an apartment and stuff." I said as I started walking up the stairs and back out of the shrine.

"Kay." Sasuke said running up to me and grabbing my hand. When we got outside Sasuke stopped so I turned to face him.

"Hey onee-chan? Can we fly to the Hokage's office?" He asked looking at the ground. I picked him up and threw him on my back.

"Sure. Now hold on!" I said smiling at Sasuke. I spread my wings and took off gracefully towards the Hokage building.


End file.
